Character Themes
Do you think your character should have a theme song? Well post links here to your characters special tunes! (Remember! Characters can have more then 1 theme, but don't go overkill! LordRaeo's Characters Kyro: Raeo: Tyrorik: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9chGfWCPwE he is a fallen God after all lol. You should get a new link for Tyrorik that video is gone now lol. Zsashas 22:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Blake0108's Characters Murk:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLkgnj8j69k or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TIjsPFYdkZY the songs are blast of wind and candy pop FallofDawn's Characters Note: Sorry, I'm a KH(Kingdom Hearts) Girl so all themes come from KH. :D I'm Little Miss KH! \:D/ Destiny: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZqGtE524KU Raynor:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k28_pULtlAQ&feature=related Sakura95's Characters Sakura:'' Misunderstood'', wants to forget, by showing off and fighting. Number One The World Samuel: Always wants to attract some attention. And he miserably fails. Invasion Karen: Delicate one, drawn into the war because of need to save the others... Flower Of Hell Vizeyn: A lost soul, lurking inside the other one. Hollowed What can you see in their eyes? Shadowfang3000's Characters Character Themes: Raide, The Flirting Failure: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j582ilCXcf0 http://carbohydrom.net/music/CarboHydroM_-_Rising_Sun.ogg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mLrYO6m5_A Sinclaire, The Insane Mechanic: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyQXCtI7Fp8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwXyuUU9HBI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBVeUNU-eeE&feature=related Deimos, Kaze'azes Dearest: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrKL2rf0sr4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ZzJoOq7XK0&feature=related Antheia, The Bloody Lady: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mH_yAhcwy7I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Zb54AXNojg&feature=related Wesker, The Reincarnated Opposition/ Remnant Cowboy: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kQE-4aOkiU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-KlzfV8_DI Nereus, The Friendly Fisherman: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVlqk9yZf2c http://carbohydrom.net/music/CarboHydroM_-_Killer_Pawn.ogg Lloyd, The Notorious Noble: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4We_iXKA4e0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lztrc2TI8s8 Ashcroft, The Doom Sayer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=im5CIpMFo4Q&a=ccWN7unuhUs&playnext_from=ML http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_jJmQWs7nk Cabe, the Combat Construct: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhfJO366AM4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgnxXtWMgsI Luruna, the Cursed Crafter: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvJ1R2r050I http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYNQolkXFAI Lock, The Sealed Demon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZODEhtOULQ&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wYMzJYgLILM Altelier, How it all ends http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwkeg79biSY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BryHihkw7uo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WdLoTPUNtD0 (My favourite classical piece of music :P) LeapingPanda and Shadowfang3000 COLLAB CHARACTERS Leon, The Loving Gambler: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwGPSZwo44o http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TofZdgXOSuE Chirashi, The Master Chef: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KUQLAInPZ4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-IIwmYIbNA NPC's/ Story Characters Ladrington XI, The King: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueUiGbgxgV0 Shannon, the Perfect Princess: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wod-MudLNPA Treadd, the Homeless Sage: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=40kJrML-Bno Ernest, the Master and Commander http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-utO7xpuZdA Claire, The Middle Mistress http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKY2NNBJ4_k&feature=related Orion, the Traumatic Prince http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd3jC4Qus94&feature=related Rhode, The Joker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=imUoyLARwH0&feature=related Stayin, The Behind the Scenes Worker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xN3U8FRdAns The Editor, The True Evil http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgbX2wb_Rjg Continent/Level Themes Anastasia (The Underworld Continent): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYtJb3OCpm8 Evlavios (The Religious Continent): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQW0CuX8uN4&feature=related Veronath (Star Crossed Continent): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSZGt7QQeAc&feature=related Lilea (The Ideal World Continent): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Am3An-iuzYY Group Themes: AntheiaXWesker: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCQuIIO580Y http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCZinX209rA DeimosXKaze'aze: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1W5lFW-vUY http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UmJpIbrPTE&feature=related NereusXShannon: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8Sz1VG3aW8 The 'Azes (Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ze8V8fRKx6Q The Lancers (Deimos, Ladrington, Leon): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0o84W5Gfso Father and Son (Raide and Deimos): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bj0yfXY8dqc&feature=related Suffering and Pain (Wesker and Ashcroft): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBvpw7cvz3o The Underlings (Wesker and Cabe):http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blyfEBVX9XA The Cowboys (Deimos and Wesker): http://crazymotion.net/home-gungrave-game-ost/wxRkgRfe2rtYjAy.html The Night and his Moon (Wesker and Antheia): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AS7b7X9Q1Ls The Moon and her Night (Wesker and Antheia): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HjBJmwj-Eg The Techno-Duo (Sinclaire and Cabe): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3kfiyfgyak The Team (ALL of Shadowfang3000's characters): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUHJsU_ooWQ (Metal Gear FTW!) One Big Happy Family (Raide, Sinclaire, Deimos, Nereus, Lloyd, Leon, Cabe, Luruna, Chirashi): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc1kzrwGNp0 One Small Depressed Household (Antheia, Wesker, Ashcroft, Lock): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hkqqZx2rTE The Kings favourite (Deimos and Ladrington): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qw0wRfHjF5M One Small Happy Family (Nereus, Shannon, Emily, Jean and Rufus): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkQKahJ-Pwc&feature=related The Final Casualty (Ernest's final death) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9Pu92St5O0 The Daughter (Lock and Rhode) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sG527qpBfjE&feature=related Race to the finish! (Raide, Nereus and Chirashi) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swo51-CG9Ss Blue Magi: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtwcrkKpftE The Two who know it all (Altelier and The Editor): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWqo7R60Dk8 Voices: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZspoE7Ul8LE Nereus: Lloyd: Raiden from MGS2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zcol92vBHo Leon: Rocketbilly Redcadillac from Gungrave 3:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ud3ZiobNMk4&feature=related Ashcroft: Vamp from MGS2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zcol92vBHo Cabe: Cam Clarke http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZbioD8x4Kc Luruna: Rose from MGS2 Lock: Vincent Valentine from FFVII http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryDeL6ahi_Y Altelier: Scar from Lion King http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-X0dxn40r_c Chirashi: =Gabriel333's characters= Coco:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4q9BYxrWTgQ(In Tagalog) Chester:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JlUQkfGUnuA froslass' characters Kurai: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XucJIqAVPIU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pd23lOFA7_g&feature=related Dark: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjl7I3vklKs&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cyKt2xcwj4&feature=related RProdigy's Character Binka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hzDCqyJ-kv4 or http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBhcK10DDN4 GcThe5th's Characters Lucas, The Shaman : Eire, The Priestess: Zsashas's Characters Sabrille, The Gunman: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGCBnLva53I&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7L8BLm9lBA (Main Theme :3 ) Athras, The Trustee: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZmBHQTn8V8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goTIyA625Qg&feature=related Thralk, The Sorcerer of the Dead: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKwBHbHb1o0 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yVNZH9hj-U&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19vZWb6Z4w0&feature=related (0:00 - 0:16 is the best :3 ) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eWJY7GUiOQ&feature=related (Dialogue) Zath, The Shade: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DumI3yj3m6k&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NSIz8tlddB8&feature=related (Skelra Boss Battle) Keyava, The Ritual Summoner: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvskEyw-hzA&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rulx0FYZ_a0&feature=related (Skelra Boss Battle) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRwTFIogJY8&feature=related (First Appears) Shadowblade777's Characters Shadow: Our Adventure Begins The Great Battle Battle of Souls The Shadow The God of Twilight Shadow's Final Stand Peace Comes Hard Times Traverse Sorrowed Losses It Only Begins... A Heart of Love A Dark Future Awaits... Ymant10's Characters Blaze's Characters: Sean, The Diviner's Legacy: The Encounter Boys and Girls(REBORN!) Tammy, The Tamer of Twilight: Sanctuary Hibari Kyoya Theme Ethan,The Outcast of Society: Headstong Remember the name(When he's in battle) Hana,The Ninja of Aggradon: U.N. Bad Apple Stage 3 Fiore Preview,The Possessed Desciple: Monastary in Disguise Xanxus Theme 3 Jade ,Leader of the Dynasty Knights: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hR_PlSpSiHc&feature=related Bad Apple(Original) Kagi Honou ,The Sky Holder and the 11th generation Vantora Sky Element: Blazing Side: Joint Blaze Normal Side: World's End Dancehall World is Mine Lost and Found(I think the good part is 1:28-1:48) Spartiel,The Spartan who taught Sieghart: Animal I've Become (Frenzy Rage Mode) One Step Closer (Serious Rage Mode) Hero (Regular Mode) The Blaze(Everyone): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVylADVHjvw&feature=related(This song made me shed tears) :Blade's Characters: Avion,The Bloody Knight:Suey Hiaku,The Evil Fighter:1